ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Kaiju Kingdom
Marvel: Kaiju Kingdom is an American animated television series. Synopsis When Kaiju suddenly arrive in Earth as the Avengers and their newest sub-team known as the Young Avengers learn to connect with some good Kaiju as they both deal with Kaiju and non Kaiju threats. Characters Main *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) - TBD *'Thor Odinson' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Bruce Banner/Hulk' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Hank Pym/Ant-Man' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Janet van Dyne/Wasp' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD Kaiju *'Godzilla' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD Supporting *'S.H.I.E.L.D.', consisting of: **'Col. Nick Fury' (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - TBD ** *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Young Avengers', consisting of: **'America Chavez/Miss America' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD **'Kei Kawade/Kid Kaiju' (voiced by Dante Basco) - TBD **'Dorrek VIII/Teddy Altman/Hulking' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD **'Kate Bishop/Lady Hawkeye' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** ** *'The Vision' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'X-Men', consisting of: **'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (voiced by Jim Ward) - TBD **'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD **'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD **'Jean Grey/Marvel Girl' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD ** **'Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Johnny Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD **'Ben Grimm/Thing' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Guardians of the Galaxy', consisting of: **'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (also voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD **'Gamora' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD **'Drax the Destroyer' (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD **'Groot' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Rocket Raccoon' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD *'Defenders' * Kaiju *'Mothra' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Rodan' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Anguirus' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD *'Robot Jet Jaguar' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD *'Devil Dinosaur' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Ophelia Sarkassian/Madame Hydra' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Baron Wolfgang von Stucker' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** *'Dr. Victor von Doom' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD *[Xiliens] * Kaiju *'King Ghidorah' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Gigan' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD *'Fing Fang Foom' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD *'Destroyah' (vocal effects by TBD) - TBD * Episodes Trivia * Gallery Main Kaiju Supporting Kaiju Antagonists Kaiju Poll Do you like Marvel: Kaiju Kingdom? Yes No Maybe Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Marvel Comics Category:Godzilla Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas